1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip type light emitter, and in particular to a clip type light emitter capable of enhancing a visual field at night by detachably engaging a clip type light emitter to a leisure cap (including hat) generally used for a mountain climbing or fishing or travel or various sports.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, people use a cap for protecting a face during a mountain climbing or fishing or preventing sweat falling down on the face.
In addition, a cap is commonly used during a travel or various sports for same purpose. Recently, the cap is used as a part of a fashion.
The cap is provided for various different purposes such as a fashion cap enhancing a fashion feeling, a winter cap for a cold weather, a safety cap for a safety of a worker, a cap for various sports, a leisure cap, etc.
Among the above various caps, in the case of the safety cap used for a safety when a worker works in a dark place such as a tunnel, a mine, etc., a certain lamp is installed at a front side of the cap for enhancing a visual field.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, there is not provided a certain light emitter device in the case of a leisure cap or a sports cap for a mountain climbing, a fishing, etc. except for the above safety cap. Therefore, there is additionally provided a certain lamp or flash for the people who enjoy a night climbing, a night fishing, etc. or the people who enjoys various sports at night in a place in which there are not provided any lighting devices.
In addition, when people walk in a side street in which there is not provided any streetlight, since a visual field is not fully provided, various accidents happen.